Another Way to See Things
by Samishii
Summary: Trust me I'm not good at summaries. When Beast Boy is injured in an attempt to save Raven, she learns there is more to the little green changleing than meets the eye. BBXRae
1. Argument

Another Way to See Things

Chapter 1: Argument

Clouds darkened the sky over Jump City as its citizens made their way to their destinations under the watchful eyes of the Teen Titans an elite group of heroes who keep the city safe. But today no criminal activity so the Titans were in the middle of intense training.

"Game over" Cyborg did a victory dance as he beat Robin for the fifth time in a row on the Gamestation.

Robin gave the titanium titan a death glare "You cheated."

"I did not!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"PROVE IT!"

Robin having a lack of evidence to support his claim challenged his metal friend to another round of the game "I want a rematch... and this time no cheating!"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!"

Starfire watched as her friends continued to argue and she was intent on stopping it. "Please friend no more of the shouting of the mean words."

Robin's resolve to bicker with Cyborg melted away instantly when he heard her voice "OK you're right Star sorry we upset you."

"That is alright I just do not like it when friends fight." Robin offered her an apologetic smile and he and Cyborg resumed their game playing. Starfire took a place on the couch beside Robin and cheered them on.

Raven trying to read during all of the Pandemonium was at last able to concentrate _'Finally some peace and quiet.' _She thought as she continued to read her tome. Suddenlya gloved hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder '_Maybe I spoke to soon._' She glared up from her book looking very annoyed to see Beast Boy with his infamous goofy grin plastered on his face. "What?" She asked irritation clear in her voice. Beast Boy's smile faltered a bit but still remained.

I ..uh..thought you might want some more herbal tea. So I made ya some" holding out the mug to her, blushing a deep crimson. She looked at him slightly shocked that he had done something so nice for _her_. But her look of astonished expression soon turn to one of doubt when she remembered whom she was receiving it from.

'_Probably some kind of childish prank that he came up with just to amuse himself there's most likely tofu in it or something.' _

Beast Boy was confused as to why it was taking her so long for her to accept her tea and as to why she was looking at him that way. He had done his best to make sure that her tea was just right for her and she was looking at as if it were poison or something. "Come on Rae don't you want it?"

"I'm not falling for your pathetic attempt at a practical joke. So thanks but no thanks."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Beast Boy was hurt the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. Is that all she saw him as some kid that was just looking for a laugh that couldn't be serious?

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for something so obvious?" Raven's temper started to rise. "Now go away." she stated coldly.

"B-b-but..." he was quickly interrupted.

"I said GO AWAY!" the mug Beast Boy was holding exploded and he was drenched in it's contents.

There was an uncomfortable drawn out silence. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire turned from the TV to look at their friends. It took a moment for the utter shock to vanish from Beast Boy's face he couldn't take the silence any longer and thought up an excuse to leave the room as fast as he could. "I-I-I'm g-gonna g-go clean myself up." He stuttered his voice shake. He ran from the room so fast that no one noticed the tears running down his face or the blood.

Cyborg watched his little green friend run from the room he got up from his seat on the couch. He mentioned for Robin and Starfire to give him and Raven some privacy. They left the room leaving Cyborg to talk to Raven. He walked over to Raven who was kneeling down cleaning up the tea that was on the floor. "You shouldn't be so hard on him. He tries is hardest to impress you."

She stood up and gave her titanium friend a skeptical look, "Yeah he tries to impress me by pulling some stupid prank."

"It wasn't a prank Rae. I went into the kitchen earlier when you were meditating, he said he wanted to surprise you with some herbal tea because he knows how much you like it. He's really a nice guy Raven sometimes I think to nice. He only pulls pranks and stuff because he believes it's the way he fits in, it makes him feel better. He's one of the most insecure people I've ever met. He told me once that he had never had many friends because of the way he looks. He just wants a little attention from you more than anyone else." And with that Cyborg left the room, leaving Raven with alot to think about.

Raven cast her eyes down in shame as the guilt began eating at her. Her eyes came to rest on the shards of the broken mug and her guilt intensified ten-fold. Several shards had blood on them and one even had a piece of black material that made up part of Beast Boy's uniform on it. '_They must of cut him when the cup exploded._' Raven bent down and began picking up the shards and went into the kitchen to throw them away and what she saw on the counter only made her feel worse. Sitting there was her box of herbal tea and a small bottle of honey. '_He even knew I like honey in it. I have to apologize and make it up to him._'

The Titan's alarm went off and the others rushed in Beast Boy coming in last. Raven sneaked a glimpse at beast boy and again her guilt grew. His right cheek had a bandage on it and his uniform was ripped in a few places where the shards had cut him and some had blood stains around them. But what nearly broke her heart was the look in his normally cheery eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying and they were full of despair. '_I have to show him how sorry I am._'

"Trouble down town Cinderblock is causing havoc." Robin announced. The titans rushed out of the room.

'_I guess it'll have to wait._' she sighed. With that she followed the others out of the room . The foreboding clouds out side hung low and dark as if saying something cataclysmic was about to take place.


	2. The Selfless Act

Another Way to See Things

Chapter 2: The Selfless Act

The T-Car and R-Cycle pulled to a stop announcing the arrival of the Teen Titans. Cinderblock, a ruthless villain made entirely of stone was terrorizing the western part of Jump City. The large granite villain lifted a car and slung it at a store filled with cowering citizens. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" the car halted in mid-air and was sent flying back at him.

"Cinderblock you're under arrest." Robin said extending his Bo staff. Cinderblock merely roared in response and charged the young heroes. "Titans go!" rang the battle cry that sent the five teens into battle. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and it hit the stone giant head on but the blast hardly phased him. Cinderblock swung a massive fist toward the titanium titan sending him back a few yards. Starfire shot numerous starbolts at the monstrosity of rock and rage. They hit their mark only serving to make him more furious.

A fearsome roar rang out as the tail of a large T-Rex slammed into the stone behemoth causing him to stumble backwards. Robin seeing his chance launched six exploding disks finally bring Cinderblock down but causing a large cloud of dust and debris to blanket the scene. The rock monster stood enraged to an all-new level and blinded by his rage attacked the first form it saw in the veil of smoke and dust.

Raven was blinded by the cloud of filth did not see the colossal silhouette come to attack her from behind. When she finally saw him coming for her she was frozen in fear. "RAVEN! LOOK OUT!" she heard someone cry out and felt them shove her as hard as they could out of harm's way. She turned and gasped in horror as Cinderblock's large stone fist slammed into the frame of the much smaller Beast Boy.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed as the concrete gargantuan continued to pummel the small green boy. Cyborg had the look of extreme rage written all over his face as he calculated the precise trajectory to fire without harming Beast Boy any further. Both of his mechanical appendages rearranged into sonic cannons as he channeled enough from his power cell that would takeout the stone creature but allow him enough power to keep functioning enough to help his little green friend if he was needed. Two-thirds of his battery drained as it was channeled through his body and into his twin cannons as they fired sending the massive monster into a building ending the battle.

Raven rushed to Beast Boy's side ignoring the exploding, cracking, and sound of twisting metal coming for the surrounding objects encased in a black aurora. She tried to concentrate enough to call her healing powers but nothing was happening. She desperately tried again and again but was unsuccessful. With each failed attempt she became increasingly frantic adding to the destruction around her. '_Stop,_' she told herself '_I'm doing more harm than good I have to calm down for Beast Boy's sake._' She took a couple of shuddering breaths and was able to calm herself just enough for her to summon her healing powers. As the white energy enveloped her hands she set to work on the battered boy lying in a pool of his own blood in front of her.

Beast Boy was bleeding profusely from various deep lacerations on his body. Several of his ribs were broken, he had a severe concussion and he had lost alot of blood. Raven concentrated on stopping the blood flow first and sealing up his wounds. She used as much of her power as she could spare into preparing his body for transport.

Cyborg and Starfire looked on in concern as Raven did her best to heal the thrashed Beast Boy. Cyborg ran a scan of Beast Boy's beaten body with his bionic eye, "Raven, we have to get BB to the infirmary now!" Without a word to her friends Raven lifted the smaller titan into her arms and with a clap of thunder and a flash of lighting, both of them disappeared into a ball of black energy in the form of a giant raven headed for Titan's Tower.

The infirmary of Titan's Tower was equipped with large computer systems and monitoring systems used to gauge every function of the body. The four hospital-like beds made to perfection were lined up along the wall in a neat row. The place was more neat and orderly as some hospitals.

With a flash of black energy Raven appeared in the center of the room with Beast Boy clutched carefully to her chest. She walked to the nearest bed and gently laid him down on it. She began hooking him to the necessary machines when she heard the roaring thrusters of the T-Car coming to a stop.

With unnatural speed Cyborg burst through the door. Cyborg checked his vital signs they were weak but steady. Cyborg began to bandage the small green guy he considered to be the closest thing he had ever had to a brother. After along uncomfortable silence Cyborg let out a sigh. "He's lost a lot of blood," he said sadly, looking down at the teen's face his naturally healthy green skin was paler than he had ever seen it. "The bad news is we don't have any matching blood types for him the only person with this type of blood is BB we can only hope that he will recover on his own."

Raven was confused by something she had to know where the others were shouldn't they be here to see if Beast Boy was all right? "Where is Starfire and Robin?"

"I told Star to wait in the main room because she was crying a lot and I needed to concentrate on patching up BB. And Robin I don't know where he is. When you left he said he'd stay behind with Cinderblock until the cops arrived. Raven you should get some rest I'll watch over BB tonight."

"I couldn't sleep if I wanted to besides shouldn't you recharge that blast you gave Cinderblock must've drained alot of your power."

"Yeah, but Beast Boy is more important than that. But you're right I can't keep running much longer on this low power level. Just let me hook up Beast Boy's monitors to my system so I'll be notified of any changes in his condition." Cyborg placed a chip in the monitors hooked up to Beast Boy that would transfer the slightest change in his condition to his systems. "Night Rae." He said as he made his way to the door and turned back and watched as Raven pulled up a chair next to Beast Boy's hospital bed and looked at Beast Boy's pale face. "You have to pull through BB I don't know what would happen if something should happen to you. Get well soon little bro...for all our sakes."

All Raven could do was stare at Beast boy's face and feel extreme guilt. If only she had used her powers Beast Boy wouldn't be in this mess...she didn't even get to apologize. She grabbed one of Beast Boy's gloved hands and pulled off the glove so she could feel the skin underneath and held his cold hand tight in hers. Sorrow overwhelmed her as the tears ran down her face. Outside the dam in the dark clouds broke and the sky let it's own cold tears fall.


	3. Comfort and Confrontation

Another Way to See Things

Chapter 3: Comfort and Confrontation

By: SamishiiHanyou

Raven listened to the sharp beeping of the monitor that measured Beast Boy's fragile heartbeats. Normally the sound of something beeping constantly would annoy her but in this case it comforted her. It served as a reminder the changeling was still clinging to life. Her fingers were intwined with his, making an odd contrast between green and pale grey, as she tried to warm his cold skin. The tears had stopped for now at least, but the sorrow was clearly evident in her Amethyst eyes. He looked so young and helpless lying there that, had she not seen it herself, she never would have thought that he had help save the world more times than they could count. She ran her hand through his forest green hair, it surprised her alittle at how soft it was. As she stroked his hair her thoughts began to wander to all the times Beast Boy had been there for her. The ordeal with the manipulating dragon Malchior, Beast Boy had been there to comfort her and help pick up the pieces of her broken heart. The events with Trigon and the suposed "End of the World" he had tried to assure her there was hope and that she could do it, which meant more to Raven than anyone else knew. But her musing led to a gut-wrenching conclusion, she had never really been there for him. She had been too caught up in her "I-told-tou-so's" and thoughts of vengenance against Terra to even consider to comfort him when the blonde, geo-mancer broke his heart or afterwards when she apparently reformed only turned to stone saving the city. The only time she could remember attempting him was when chemicals had unleashed Beast Boy's primal form, the Were-beast.

Raven was startled out of her thoughts by a light tapping at the door. "Raven may I please enter?"

"Yes, Starfire." Came the monotone reply.

The infirmary doors slide open revealing the Tamaranean Princess. "Cyborg said I may see Beast Boy now. Please friend, is going to be OK?"

"I don't know Starfire. His condition hasn't changed in the least." She told her solemly.

"Do not worry Raven, Beast Boy is strong he will be fine."

"I can't help but worry about him Starfire, I mean look at him. What if he doesn't... "

"Please friend do not speak of such unpleasent things. Beast Boy will recover and return to the telling of the of the jokes I do not always understand." Starfire Interupted.

Raven sighed Starfire was right Beast Boy would be just fine and then he would go back to telling his lame jokes. '_His lame jokes, what I wouldn't give to hear one right now._' she thought.

Starfire stood beside her fallen comrade's bedside and spoke softly to her injured friend as if he would break if she spoke too loud. "Friend please get well soon I miss you already, we all miss you, even Silky misses you. Perhaps when you are well we may take Silky on a walk through the park like we always do." Her voice cracked and a few tears made their way down her tanned cheeks. She wiped her jade eyes and turned giving Beast Boy one last sorrowful look. "I must be retiring to my sleeping chamber. Good night."

"Good night, Starfire." the Tamaranean turned to leave the room when Raven remembered a question that had been bothering her. "Starfire wait!"

The alien girl looked at her friend in confusion, "Yes, friend what is the matter?"

"Has Robin come back yet?"

"Oh, yes he returned about an hour ago."

"Where is he now?"

"I believe he went to his sleeping chamber."

"Oh, Ok good night." She turned her attention back to the sleeping, young man in front of her.

"Good night my dear friends." She said quietly and exited the room leaving the sorceress to her thoughts.

'_Why hasn't Robin come to check on Beast Boy?_' She thought some what angry. '_Maybe he wanted to let him rest but still he could at the very least ask if he was alright_' Raven let the issue drop for the moment and resumed her earlier activities. She gripped his hand tightly, listening to the beeping monitors, and his ragged breathes. Soon she had fallen asleep her head on the pillow next to his, her hand still clutching his.

The door opened and Cyborg surveyed his surroundings, the room was dimly lit and had the smell of antibacterial solution. The infrimary of Titan's Tower was one of Cyborg's least favorite places because every time he came here it meant one of his friends were hurt, but the little green dude lying in that bed was more than a friend he was more like a brother than anything else.

Cyborg crept his as quietly as he could trying to keep his titanium feet from waking the sleepinf form of Raven. The half-man, half-machine stopped on the opposite side of the bed Raven was on. He took a deep breath and started to speak in a hushed voice full of emotion, "Hey B, I don't know if you can hear me or not but there's something I gotta tell ya. Man, you have to get through this, I mean what would I do without you? Who would play Gamestation with me and let me win when I'm feeling down? Who would fight with me in the mornings about weither tofu of meat is better? Who would watch dumb movies with me? Who would do all of those meaningless things with me that are only fun just because I'm with my best friend?" Cyborg's voice cracked and he took a shuddering breath before continuing. "You're the first person I met who didn't care about how I looked and never thought of me as a robot but as a person and that means more to me than anything. You're like the brother I never had and...I love ya, man." A shuddering breath startled Cyborg and he realized that Raven had awoken. He quickly turned his head to hide his tears for her. "Umm...how much of that did you hear?"

"I woke up when you came in. I didn't want to interupt you." Cyborg was so incredibly embarassed that his tough guy image had been broken because of her hearing his heart-felt speech that he didn't respond. "Cyborg I'm so sorry."

The apology snapped Cybor out of his embarassed stupor, "What, Why?"

"It's my fault Beast Boy is like this. If I had done something...anything I could of stopped Cinderblock and all of this would have never happened! "

"It's not your fault Rae, its Cinderblock's."

"Yes, but I could of stopped him! But I was too scared to do anything! That makes it my fault too!"

"Rae, he caught you off gaurd it happens to all of us at some point."

"But Beast Boy is the one paying for my mistake." She said her voice laced with saddness and guilt, her Amethyst eyes were brimmed with unshed. Several objects in the room had exploded and others were caught in a vortex of black energy. She took a deep breath and they slowly drifted down.

Cyborg stepped forward and wrapped his large, metallic arms around the dark girl in a gentle embrace. "Believe me Raven, I know BB better than anyone, and I know that he has no regrets about what he did for you. He would have felt horrible if you had been hurt, it would have hurt him far worse than any physical wound ever could. If he had the chance to go back and do it again he would have saved you all over again in a heart beat." He whispered softly, releasing her from his comfroting hug. "He cares for ya Rae, thats the reason for half the things he does. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself over this."

"Thank you Cyborg. I think I feel alittle better."

"Good now you go get some rest, I'll take over here."

"No, thats ok. I want to be here when he wakes up. And I really want to apologize for that argument we had before this happened. But I could use some herbal tea."

"You want me to go get it for you?" Cyborg offered.

"I need to streach my legs alittle, so I'll get it." She let go of Beast Boy's hand and took one last look at him before the door open and she left the infimary headed for the common room.

The hallway was deviod of light, but it didn't bother Raven she spent most of her time in her room which was always dark. As she approached the common room she heard mummbling and the constant clicking of computer keys. The door slide open to reveal Robin furiously typing on the main computer.

"What was he doing?" He asked himself.

"Robin?"

"Oh, hi Raven." he said never turning from the computer monitor.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for clues to what Cinderblock was doing. so far I've come up with nothing."

Raven was stunned that their team leader sat appartently unconcerned for his green friend lying motionless in the infirmary. "Why haven't you gone to see Beast Boy?" She asked with a twinge of anger in her voice.

"I told you I was busy." He snapped at her oblivious to her rising anger. Beast Boy had risked his life to save her and was critically injured because of it, and Robin seemed like he didn't care. Robin was both Beast Boy's teammate and friend and he hadn't even asked if he was ok. Objects in the room were flying in her vortex of power and the computer screen cracked grabbing the masked teen's attention.

"Hey! Raven what did you do that for?" he yelled finally turning to face her, he soon realized however it was a bad idea when Raven's open palm connected with his cheek leaving a full hand print on the side of his face. He looked at her utterly shocked, his eyes wide behind the confines of his mask.

"How could you not check on him! He's your friend aand he is lying close to death in that horrible room and you're in here looking for clues that don't exist!" Her montone voice had risen to an all new high and was full of disgust, the windows cracked and glasses shattered. She was angered beyond words so she merely disappeared in a haze of black energy, leaving the "Boy Wonder's" mouth agape and giving him a gulity feeling in the pit of his stomache.

Raven reappeared in the infimary scaring Cyborg. "Whoah Rae what's..." His voice trailed off when she sent him a glare that burned into him. "Yo, what's wrong?"

"Robin." Was her only response, the name itself was laced with so much venom it could of killed an elephant.

A confused look came over the cybernetic teen, "What's wrong with Rob?"

"He's an inconsiderate jerk!" She said viciously. "He's been looking for clues about what Cinderblock was doing and didn't even attempt the short walk to the infirmary to even see if Beast Boy was alive!"

Cyborg couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought Robin would be in the infirmary first thing when he got back from taking Cinderblock to jail, after all he was Beast Boy's friend and Leader of the Titans. What was he thinking, wasn't Beast Boy his friend? For that breif instant Cyborg was glad Beast Boy wasn't awake, that way he couldn't see the thoughtlessness of their so-called leader. Thoughtlessness that would be sure to crush the changeling.

Raven and Cyborg were awoken for their thoughts as the doors opened and Robin stepped in. "Listen, Raven I..." He was cut off as he was slammed into the wall of the hallway incased in Raven's dark energy.

Cyborg walked over to the door, "I don't think she wants to talk to you and right now neither do I!" He said coldly and sending one last glare at the masked boy, he pressed the button closing the doors.

Raven's and Cyborg's anger was forgotten instantly, as Beast Boy began to cough violently. Raven rushed to his side and felt his forhead, "He's burning up."


End file.
